Antu'sul
|health=12,000 |mana=12,696 |money= |status = Killable |location=Zul'Farrak |instance=Zul'Farrak }} Antu'sul is a level 48 elite named troll found in Zul'Farrak. Location To get to his cave, you follow the Zul'Farrak path to the east (killing along the way). You'll notice break in the wall in the scarab room and you'll see a path through the mountains to the south with basilisks (see the map). Your group should take these out. As you approach the alcove, you'll see a cave set into the side of the hills. The first thing to do to survive this encounter is to NOT get anywhere near the cave. A large circle in front of the cave (which you cannot see) acts as a trigger spot such that if you step on it, Antu'sul will start the fight without you being prepared. Note that this is a trigger spot and hence immune to various tactics you might come up with, such as sneaking into the cave, charging in, etc. The first time we tried to fight him, he was rooting the whole group repeatedly, so we thought we'd be clever and fight him in the cave (Druid rooting doesn't work inside caves, so we thought we'd give it a shot). However, as soon as we stepped on the spot, he charged out (in less than a second) and summoned basilisks. Which gets us back to the first tactic. Clear everything outside of the cave, without hitting the trigger spot. Next, when you are prepared, have your tank hit the trigger to summon. Abilities *Antu'sul's Minion *Chain Lightning (rank 3) *Earth Shock (rank 6) *Earthgrab Totem *Fire Nova Totem (rank 4) *Flash Heal (rank 5) *Healing Ward (Totem; periodically heals) *Healing Wave of Antu'sul (Heals for 2220 to 2580.) Combat Info At the start of the battle, he will summon several basilisks (which you cannot prevent). As soon as you are about to kill him, he summons several more (and more difficult) basilisks. After you cleared the area without pulling him, have your group stay together on the same spot, then let the tank pull the boss. Six non-elite adds will spawn and run to your group which is on the same place, so area-effect spells will kill them in several seconds. As Antu'sul loses health, he will spawn more elite-basilisk adds. It is important to completely stop damage on Antu'sul and focus on the add until it is dead before you reengage Antu'sul, or you will end up fighting 3-4 adds - with a good group you might get him down, but the 3-4 elite adds will be a certain wipe - if you focus on the add instead you will have 1 Elite add and Antu'sul only at any time which is very manageable even for a lowbie group, as he will not spawn more Adds if he doesn't get damaged. For a lower level group, the biggest problem you might have is that your primary healer will run out of mana--especially if you don't all focus your hitting on the basilisks one at a time (because he/she will then have to heal a greater number of people who have less armor). Mana potions are invaluable in this case. Thus, everyone should focus on killing the basilisks one at a time, except the tank who should be trying to keep aggro on everything. Someone should be delegated to protecting the healer because he/she's bound to draw aggro keeping the tank alive while the rest of the group kills off the basilisks. The other thing to look out for is that Antu'sul drops totems frequently. Someone with a fast attack, such as a rogue, should be on totem duty. It's a fun but challenging fight, and as much of Zul'Farrak shows, group dynamics are starting to play a bigger role in the success or failure of an instance run. Pet Pull Trick There is a trick to kill him in an easier way. If you have a warlock with a voidwalker or a hunter with a pet, have the pet get into Antu'sul's cave first. He can get in the circle of aggro without triggering his attack. Have the pet attack Antu'sul and then get the pet back. This way the Antu'sul will not get those lvl 40 non-elite basilisks and the beginning. Thus, mages/warlocks/hunters don't have to waste time with AoE spells to take out the non-elites and the tank won't have to waste time getting those pesky basilisks off the casters. If all DPS is concentrated on Antu'sul he will be downed with time only to summon one basilisk. This trick is not yet confirmed to work with other warlock pets than a voidwalker. Quotes On aggro: * Summoning basilisk: * Summoning second basilisk: * Loot Patch changes * External links Category:Sand trolls Category:Named mobs Category:Zul'Farrak mobs Category:Bosses Category:Shamans Category:Wardens